Time Travelers
by FoxyBoxes17
Summary: Several years in the future the world has fallen to devastation at the hands of Gozaburo Kaiba. The poeple of Domino are all trapped in a virtual world where they are forced to live, or die. It is up to Seto and Joey to go back in time and face the unseen obstacles in hope of rewriting what has befallen the city of Domino. SetoxJoey ie: Puppyshipping


**Aight my lovelies! I have come up with a new Fanfic idea! Hopefully you all like it! **

**OOOhh! I am soo excited to write a chapter for this! I have it all planned out! However, it will not be for another few chapters!**

**Currently I AM working on the new chapter to my other Puppyshipping Fanfic Whisper of The Heart! It's gonna be pretty intense if I do say so myself!**

**I know this first chapter is pretty long, and truthfully they will all probably be like that, but I will make an effort to make em a little but smaller for ya! **

**Jeez never in my life have I spent so much time writing something, well other than a research paper that is. Those things are excruciating! Oh well! Let's get on with the show shall we! **

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Yu-gi-oh sadly! Or the idea of the consoles in this Fanfic those belong to their respectful creators. However, I did come up with the idea!**

**Ok! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Hope ya'll enjoy my new fic!**

**Chapter 1: Hate, Regret, and Solutions**

It was a dark and gloomy day in the city of Domino. It was late evening and the usually clear skies were clouded with dark gray clouds that produced heavy and relentless rain. The streets were deserted. However, it was not from the rain that the inhabitants of Domino were missing from the usually bustling city streets. It was due to the fact that Gozaburo Kaiba had in a way been resurrected and wanted to trap the innocent people in a new virtual world of his creation for the foreseeable future. The only people not trapped in this never ending damnation are our famous gang consisting of: Yugi Mutou, Yami Yugi (now with his own body), Bakura, Ryou, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Mokuba Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba. Marik and Malik missing from the setting since no one could get to them in time to warn them not to use the new system.

_This day could not get any worse. _A certain brunet thought to himself as the rain poured down while his "friends" yelled their aggravation and hate towards him.

"This is YOUR entire fault Kaiba! You should never have let this happen!" the former pharaoh stated. "Maybe if you had made sure you had actually KILLED Gozaburo, or at least made sure that he could do nothing to harm anyone ever again!" the tri coloured-haired man stated.

In the years after the fated duel between the former pharaoh of Egypt and his doppelganger, Yugi Mutou, all of the Yami's had decided that they would rather stay with their partners than go back to the people, or rather spirits, they used to know. Recognizing their wish the millennium items had granted them separate bodies from their other halves in order to live out the lives that they were denied. Their group of friends had graduated high school as well as university and moved back to Domino ten years later. It had seemed that nothing much had changed in the city since they had left. Kaiba Corp was as popular as ever and practically ruled the city. However, in the more recent months since everyone had come back a more serious threat than they had ever faced before had appeared. Gozaburo Kaiba. They had all thought that he had been killed along with Noah when they had all left the virtual world they had been trapped in. However, what they didn't expect was that after taking care of Noah, Gozaburo had actually transferred his consciousness to another virtual world he had created especially for if a moment such as that had presented itself. Thus, much to the distain and annoyance of the gang he had safely moved his consciousness into a secret virtual reality. After convincing some of the employees at Kaiba Crop that Seto Kaiba had killed him. Gozaburo had gotten one of them to submit a game system idea to Seto Kaiba. Unknowing of Gozaburo's evil plan Kaiba had accepted the idea and set to work on it immediately. A year passed before the system was created. The same employee had convinced Kaiba that sending out Beta test consoles to all of Domino and a select few to other parts of the world. Kaiba had been surprised by the suggestion this employee had made, but none the less enthused by it. Taking on the employee's idea he did just that. Launched a beta test. . However, that excitement was now proven silly and useless if not humiliating. Because now all of Domino was stuck in this virtual reality Gozaburo had created. This was the truth Kaiba had just finished telling his friends moments ago.

"Wait, why would Gozaburo Kaiba want to put everyone in the world into a virtual reality game? I mean can't they just log out or turnoff their system?" Tea spoke up confusion and fright evident on her face.

"That is what I have not told you yet. Gozaburo said he wanted to create a world where he would be the ultimate ruler. A person who could stand above everyone else and control everyone," the brunet CEO bowed his head as he prepared himself with what he had to say next. "As for logging out or turning off the systems Gozaburo said that if anyone tried it they would die. The systems would fry their brain."

(A/N: I know this sounds a lot like SAO, but bear with me! It was one of the things that would actually work for something like this, plus I needed to make it more dramatic!)

That sent them all over the edge. However, Tristan was the most enraged. Lunging forward he swung his arm and his fist connected with the brunet as he punched the brunet in the face knocking him backwards. However, he was surprised when he didn't feel the cold hard wetness of the concrete bellow him. This was because a certain blonde man had swiftly caught him and stood him up.

Walking around the brunet the blonde confronted his friends a menacing glare plastered on the usually laughing face of the blonde. Standing in front of Seto and gazing at his friends he noticed that all save for Yugi sported dangerous glares for the CEO and now for the blonde due to the fact that he was defending the brunet.

"Now you all better listen and listen well. NONE of this is Seto's fault! Ya hear me, none of it. I agree that he should have made some better choices, but he couldn't have known that Gozaburo would have survived Noah OR the destruction of Noah's virtual world. Yes, he could have been more observing of his employees and what went on around HIS Company, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel any regret or hate towards himself for what has happened. Truthfully, he probably blames everything on himself for allowing this to happen. So why don't ya'll just leave Seto alone and come up with some way to fix this," Joey was breathing hard at this point, while he himself had a murderous expression on his face. Behind him, Seto was surprised by his lovers' sudden outburst, but then a small sad smile graced his face as he realized that his puppy had been defending him. In truth he did blame EVERYTHING on himself. If not for his less than observant stature over the last few years he may have noticed that something in his company was amiss.

"Yeah let's just find some way to solve this! Fighting and blaming Seto will not do anyone any good," a raven haired young man stepped up beside his brother and the blonde.

Nodding in agreement Yami spoke up again, "fine we shall leave Kaiba alone, however, HE has to find a way to fix this problem or I will personally _deal_ with him," the former pharaoh finished. Looking up at his partner, Yugi narrowed his eyes at his Yami obviously not liking how he was speaking to his best friend.

Making eye contact with the spikey haired man Kaiba nodded.

"Ok, I WILL come up with a solution to this, I promise. Give me a few days to come up with something and I'll fix it."

Turning around the group left save for Yugi who stayed behind much to the dismay of his partner. Walking up to Kaiba, Joey, and Mokuba he looked all of them in the eyes before they finally settled on Kaiba.

"I believe in you Kaiba. Even if you were the one who initially caused this I believe the only one capable of fixing it and putting things right is you, however, I do not blame you for what happened," Yugi gave him a sad stare and a crooked grin before turning and leaving with the rest of the gang.

"Well, there's nothin' else we can do now Set. Let's just go home so we can get to work on how we're gonna fix this," the blonde turned around and gave Seto a kind smile. Realizing that the brunet seemed to be a bit distracted the Blond walked forward and curled his arms around the Brunets waist and placed his hands on the CEO's back, gently hugging him. Snapping out of his daze from the blondes touch the brunet returned the hug.

"Wait you're going to help me? I thought you were mad at me too," Seto finished sadly pulling away from his lover and looking him in the eyes.

"Of course we're mad at you big brother it was stupid and irresponsible of you, but that doesn't mean we don't love you anymore. Anyways, we should all know by now that family sticks together no matter what," the younger Kaiba stated.

Hugging his not so little brother and his lover against his chest tightly he couldn't help but feel so much love for them. _ What would I do without them?_ He wondered to himself. Truthfully he didn't want to know. Letting them go the trio headed back to the Kaiba mansion to get started on their plan.

**A few days later**

"AHH! I can't do this! At this rate the world will be doomed!" Seto yelled and threw his arms up in frustration as a certain blond entered the brunet's study.

Walking up to the brunet the blonde placed a tray of food down before him and walked over behind the CEO's chair to hug him from behind. "Don't worry Seto I'm sure you will come up with somethin' I believe in ya," the blond said giving the brunet a quick kiss on the lips.

"Not likely puppy. I've been through every possible way to fix this. I've run tests and did the math! The only way it would seem possible to fix this is if we could somehow rewind time and do it all over again," he huffed, letting his head fall against his laptop.

Taking a step away from his lover the blond said, "Well why not?"

"What do you mean," the brunet grumbled against his compute keys.

"Why not rewind time. Make a time machine or somethin' that can send us back so we can make sure Gozaburo stays dead?" the blond asked.

"That's easier said than done pup," the raised his head from the computer.

"Well why does it have ta be? I'm sure with all those genius brain cells ya got you could figure out how to do it," the blond said exasperatedly. Seconds later his expression changed, "Listen Set, I told ya that I believe in ya. Yugi believes in ya too. I know for a fact that if ya put your mind to it ya can accomplish anythin'," the blonde said caressing the brunets face with his hand as he gazed lovingly into the cerulean orbs of his lover.

Leaping out of his chair he grabbed his puppy and spun him around in a circle. When the blond was safely on the ground again the brunet gave Joey a deep and passionate kiss.

"You're right Joey. I shouldn't give up so easily. If you believe in me, then that's all I need. I will try to make this 'time machine' that you suggested. After all, it IS our only hope." Smiling brightly at his puppy he ran out of the study. The CEO exited the mansion and drove to Kaiba Corp to get started on, or rather fix up this time machine. For what Joey didn't know was that Kaiba Corp had already began research and construction on one. He hadn't told Joey because he didn't even believe it would work and didn't want to concern him in trivial "if's and but's" of something that wasn't even functional yet.

**Days later**

The gang had been gathered at their promised meeting time outside of Kaiba Corp to hear what Kaiba's BIG PLAN was to save the people of the world. It was another gloomy day in Domino as it had been for the last week. The difference though was that today it wasn't raining and in some parts of the sky you could see parts of the blue sky. After he finished making final adjustments and setting up what looked to be a medium sized circular object on the ground the brunet faced the several people waiting impatiently for him to finish. Clearing his throat he began talking,

"Alright, this should be the solution to the current situation," he said motioning behind him at the object. "This device will let us go back in time and make sure Gozaburo dies, stays dead, whatever, and just make it so that this never happens. However, there is a catch. It can only transport two people," the brunet said quickly.

Giving the CEO a doubtful look, Yami spoke up, "so let me get this straight, the big idea you have for saving the world that you've been working on for the past week is a-a time machine. And a time machine that we don't even know will work," he said quizzically, doubt evident on the small man's face.

"Yami, how about you shut your fucking mouth before I tape it shut. I KNOW it will work. I know this because while you were off playing around at home or whatever you do, myself and the people still awake and functioning at Kaiba Corp were in the process of designing a time machine before all of this happened," the brunet said gesturing around the now barren city, " we were so close to completing it. All I did was make some minor changes and adjust the specks on this thing," he said pointing behind him at the machine.

Glaring at the brunet the former pharaoh pressed his mouth into a hard line and glared at the CEO.

Stepping in front of everyone Yugi spoke up, "wait if this thing can only transport two of us who is going to go then?"

"Well since it was my fault in the first place I will go. No one has to come with me. I'm sure I can handle this by myself, besides I AM the only one who knows how to properly work the systems at Kaiba Corp. I did invent them," the brunet said crossing his arms with a hint of the old egotistical Kaiba back on his face.

"Big brother you are NOT going alone I will come with you," Mokuba said turning to face Kaiba.

"No Mokuba it is far too dangerous for you to come," seeing his brothers dejected yet furious face he added, "plus I need you here to make sure nothing goes wrong with the time machine. You're the only one I trust to do that." This brightened up his brothers' mood. Knowing that Seto could only count on him for something so important gave him a certain fire in his heart.

"Okay big brother you can count on me, just be careful."

"I will Mokuba, you as well. I promise you, and everyone else that I will set things right," the brunet said as he was about to step into the machine.

"Oh no you don't rich boy," a soft yet hard voice said from beside him. Kaiba's brow furrowing at the old nickname he began to turn his head when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Stopping the brunet looked over his shoulder. Standing there was his puppy. Over the years Joey had grown some, his hair had grown a little even though he got it cut regularly, and had grown some stubble on his chin and jaw, and his voice had gotten a little deeper. However, the only thing that had not changed was his eyes… and his accent. But his eyes were the most important to Seto; they had remained the beautiful golden brown he had always known. Smiling, the brunet shook his head and was about to reject the blonde but was interrupted.

"Oh no you don't, don't you dare say I'm not comin' with ya. There is no way that I would ever let ya do this alone Seto. Plus, you may have the smarts, but we all know you're not a people person," the blond said smirking at his lover.

Giving his lover a warm smile he nodded and stepped onto the machine with Joey.

"Wait! You're leaving now!" a sad Tea yelled at the two men.

"Well, yes. The sooner the better right," Joey gave the girl a questioning and worried look.

"Well yeah I suppose so, but-, no, never mind," the girl said giving a warm smile, "just make sure to come back alright!"

Giving the brunet woman his signature Joey Wheeler smile he replied, "Of course tea!"

"By the way Kaiba you haven't exactly told us how you plan to make sure Gozaburo never does any of this," Bakura questioned.

"We will try and convince our past selves of what is to come and hopefully they can prevent this. But if that fails we will go and destroy any and all technology we can at Kaiba Crop so that no one, even Gozaburo, can use any of it against us and the rest of the world ever again."

"Um, but what if you can't do either, and Gozaburo or his men discover you and try to stop you?" Ryou spoke up.

"Then we will fight against him," Joey spoke up gazing at everyone with a serious expression.

"Alright then, I as well as everyone else, wish you good luck, and to stay safe," Yugi stated. Nodding in understanding and agreement Bakura and the others said goodbye to Joey and Kaiba. Then the two went through the time machine and vanished.

**PRESENT DAY**

The school bell chimed as the end of the school day ended.

"Come on Joey let's go back to my grandpa's shop! He just got a whole bunch of new duel monsters cards in!" a tri coloured teen said excitedly.

"Sure Yug'! Let's go! Don't want anyone else getting' first peek!" The blond teen replied jumping out of his seat.

Racing across the room towards the door Joey bumped into a certain brown haired CEO.

"Watch it mutt. I don't want to get infect with any disease you may have," Kaiba said as he gave Joey a cold glare and patted invisible dust off of his jacket.

"Stop calling me a dog rich boy! And I do not have any diseases! " Giving the CEO an equally cold glare he left the room with Yugi and leaving an annoyed Seto Kaiba in his wake.

Exiting the school the boys started walking down the side walk towards the Kame game shop where Yugi and his grandfather lived. Soon they were joined by Tristan and Duke who gave Joy a headlock before they were both punched in the gut by Joey.

Giving Tristan a headlock the blond said, "heh, maybe next time you'll think better eh Tristan?" As a weird feeling ran up the blonde's spine he stopped and turned around. He had the feeling that they were being watched, but looking around at his surroundings he spotted nothing out of the ordinary. Narrowing his eyes he turned around and assured his friends nothing was wrong. However, starting to walk again he couldn't shake the feeling that they were still being watched.

**To The Future Seto and Joey!**

"Damnit puppy you couldn't have picked somewhere better to hide? This bush is not exactly ideal for two grown men to hide in, plus things are poking me." The brunet wined a winced as a twig poked him in the back.

"Shut it Seto or they'll hear us!" the blond said punching the other in the shoulder eliciting a pained whine from the brunet. "Plus it's not like there was anywhere else for us to hide, so this was the best spot."

Looking back over to the people they were..um..erh stalking they realized that they were now a safe distance away. The two of them stood up as their friends went around the corner. They knew they were heading to Yugi's game shop so even if they lost sight of them the two knew where they had to go.

"Since they're just goin' to the game shop we won't lose them. Let's just focus on how we're gonna approach this. We'll need disguises if we plan to walk around Domino all day."

"What do you mean how we're going to approach this? Why can't we just go and tell them what is happening? And what is this about a disguise?" the brunet asked Joey.

Sighing Joey explained, "we can't just walk up to em' and be like 'hey we're you from the future and we came here to make sure certain shit that can enslave, or, in the worst case scenario, kill humanity doesn't happen' I really doubt they would believe us. Even if we do decided to go with the direct approach we need to find a way to tell them so that they'll believe us. As for the disguises it would be odd to see TWO Joey Wheelers, and Seto Kaiba's walking around the city. For a genius you can sometimes be pretty stupid." Joey said bringing Seto in for a chaste kiss. After separating he grabbed Seto's wrist and started walking to the nearest clothing store as the contemplated how to tell their friends that they were from the future and need their help to stop someone who they thought was dead.

Chapter 1: END

**Okii Dokii guys! That's all for now! I should be back with more soon! We'll see how college goes :[ **

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it! And don't forget to RXR it will be much appreciated!**

**Laters babies 3**


End file.
